


Delivery Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto is becoming Noctis personal delivery boy and more... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fun and lighthearted fic, but all of a sudden I was writing about eating disorders and self-esteem issues.. ^^" Oh well... This takes place pre-roadtrip, or even in a highschool au if you will... Prompto is the sweetest thing in the entire universe and I just wanna hug him and hold him close. I am so excited, yet anxious about the dlc coming out Tuesday X-X
> 
> Also please tell me if you see any bad mistakes :) Thank you.

 

 

Prompto had been delivering food to Noctis for quite some time now. At first he was complaining about it, telling Noctis to call the places himself and not sending him all the time, but now it had almost become a habit to make the calls, pick up and deliver the food to Noctis, even if sometimes Prompto wasn’t even hungry himself. He couldn’t really place a finger on where this feeling was coming from, but he would probably do anything for Noctis, even if it meant being the delivery boy. If it meant spending more time with his friend, then he would jump at the opportunity.

 

 

It all started on that weekend, when Noctis was a little sick with the flu, or rather _man-flu_ , and didn’t want his advisor fussing about him all day and called Prompto instead.

„Prom. Please“, Noctis and groaned audibly into his phone. „I am dying. You have to help me.“

„Dude", Prompto breathed, he just came back from a jog and he was more than ready to shower, flop onto his bed and rest his eyes for just a little while.

„Can’t you call Ignis? He’ll just whip you up some get-well-soon-soup or something“, Prompto said stretching his legs a little bit and fumbling with his shoes.

„I told you. I don’t want to call him, he’ll just fuss about me all day and lecture me about running around with the wrong clothes and not taking care of my health. My head hurts just thinking about it“, Noctis huffed.

„Well, isn’t Gladio around? I am sure he'll manage to _cook_ some Cup Noodles for you“, Prompto started wiggling out of his clothes, he didn't usually shut his best friend down, but he was all sticky and gross and just wanted a nice hot shower.

There was a long pause and Noctis didn’t respond.

„Noct? Listen I am going to have to hang -..“, Prompto started to say but quickly got interrupted. 

" **I am dying** “, Noctis gasped exasperated. „I feel death coming to get me, Prom. I am drying out and my stomach is starting to eat itself. And it’s all your fault, you are letting me starve and refuse to keep me company in my time of need.“

„Seriously?“, Prompto was shaking his head, rubbing his hands over his face.

„Alright, alright. I’ll come over, just give me some time to get ready, ´kay?“, he made his way over to the bathroom.

„Oh great! Well, actually on your way here you could pick up some food from the corner store near your station which we like so much, yeah?“, Noctis tone was almost back to normal, cheeky even and nothing in it sounded like he was close dying. 

Prompto almost rolled his eyes at that: „Sure thing. Well, see you in twenty minutes or so.“

„Yeah, hurry, I am still starving“, Noct added and didn’t give Prompto a chance to even reply and hung up.

 

Prompto hopped into the shower, he was very aware that Noct’s main reason for him to come over today must be to just bring him food, but he didn't mind. Ever since Prompto had gathered all of his courage to introduce himself to the Prince they had spend almost every day at school together, but hanging out on weekends was a new thing. Noctis usually had been busy with his princely duties while he was living at the citadel and Prompto didn’t want to pressure him or be a burden. But now that Noctis had his own apartment he seemed to have a lot more time and Prompto was a little bit proud even, that Noctis was willing to spend some of that time with him. 

But sometimes he couldn’t help himself from wondering. He had worked so hard to get to the point where he was now and being able to call himself Noctis’ friend. Before his mind had been consumed with counting calories, tracking his jogs and workouts, as well as calculating what else he could do to reach his goal even faster. It had been incredibly hard and being alone throughout it all hadn’t made it any easier. But the Prince had been his sun through the rainy days and his moon and stars shining the way in the dark days. Every time he was close to giving up, he remembered why he even started. He’d steal a few glances at Noctis at school and his determination would rush back to him not with a spark but with a burning flame and he would work harder than ever to reach his goal.

But now, now that he slowed down on obsessing over every little detail and indulged himself in the warmth and comfort of friendship, self-doubts crept in a lot more frequently than before. Of course he had doubted himself throughout everything he had done so far, but his clear goal had helped a lot with warding of evil thoughts. But now that he was actually friends with Noctis he couldn’t help but himself. Was he good enough? Silm enough? Fit enough? Fast enough? He should train harder. Was he a good friend at all? What could he do to be better? What did Ignis think of him or Gladio? He’s just a bad influence. Did they think he was a fool? And did they think he had anything but good intentions to befriend Noct? How could he prove himself worthy? What did Noct truly think of him? Was he a nuisance? Still to big? To heavy? Who was he? More than some empty shell who just obsessed about his weight and the Prince, right? There was more to him, yes?

He tried shaking those thoughts off and tried scrubbing himself clean until his skin was red and tingled from all of the force he was applying. Scrubbing even harder at his wrists, as if he would be able to rub away those tarnished layers of skin. He didn’t know why now of all times it had all rushed over him, but all of a sudden he felt incredibly lonely, unworthy and self-conscious. He looked at himself in the mirror. At all the areas that could use some more work. Wearily he poked at some loose skin around his belly. He considered himself quite lucky that most of his loose skin had almost all gone away through his growth, but he was repulsed at seeing the stretch marks that would stay with him forever. On top of that he avoided even looking at his wrists, covered them up quickly. He roughly pulled a red sweater over his head and looked at the clock on his phone. Shoot, he really needed to hurry now to get to Nocts’ on time.

He hurried to drag the towel through his hair, but didn’t really have the time to brush and dry it. Quickly he snatched up his wallet and keys from the table and ran out the door. He arrived at the corner where a nice little burger shed was situated and ordered some burgers and fries for takeaway. Prompto anxiously rubbed his arms. He had definitely spend too much time in the shower, contemplating his life. He could only hope that Noctis wouldn’t be mad at him for being so late and unreliable. After a little while he received the bags with the food and hurried to the underground station and made his way to the flat. Oddly he still felt uncomfortable and tense all the way to Noctis apartment and he hesitated a while before he pressed the bell. He was ready to bolt when Noctis didn’t respond right away, but just as he was about to turn around and leave, the door opened.

„Prom?“, Noctis asked quizzically and Prompto turned back around, schooling his expression into an excited grin.

„Got the food“, he said and stepped inside. Noctis had a big fluffy blanket slung around his shoulders and slouched toward the couch. 

„What happened to your hair?“, Noctis asked and Prompto self-consciously reached out to touch it and try to flatten it. „Oh, didn’t have time to dry it.“

„No, no. Leave it. I like it“, Noctis smiled and guided him to the living room. Prompto could feel a slight blush creep up on his ears and is tension was easing up a bit. 

Noctis shoved some plastic bottles from the couch and gestured for Prompto to sit. Prompto didn’t as much as bat an eyelash at the mess, he was used to it by now and he couldn’t say that he was the tidiest person himself and he was sure it was only a matter of time when Ignis would be cleaning Nocts’ place, _again_.

„Got you your favorite. Even told’em to leave out the salad, but maybe a few vitamins would have helped with your… flu“, Prompto said and coughed slightly. He handed Noctis one of the neatly packaged burgers. 

Noctis winced and feigned a cough: „Hey, I am really feeling a little bit under the weather.“

„But not so much, that you can still eat fast food?“, Prompto grinned and watched has his friend took a hearty bite.

Noctis just mumbled something in his defense, but seemed to focus all of his attention on his food. Prompto stared at his own burger, it was an old habit, but his mind automatically calculated the nutrients and calories. He thought about how much calories he would have after. It was an internal struggle but he shoved his fries over to Noct, if he didn't eat those, than he wouldn’t blow up his calorie limit for the day.

„You don’t want them?“, Noctis asked and Prompto just shook his head. He wanted them, badly, but he immediately thought about the consequences of having them, the excessive fat that was way too much. He distracted himself with eating the burger and concentrating on everything else but the fries. They ate in silence and Noctis let out a pleased sigh after they finished. 

„That was good“, he groaned, stretching himself, still cuddled up in the blanket. 

„Yeah“, Prompto huffed, liking his fingers clean, savoring every little bit of left over greasy-goodness. Tomorrow he’ll just eat some vegetables and rice and he’d be good, right?

„Wanna watch a movie“, Noctis laughed, shuffling over to the couch, sniffling a little bit. He turned on the TV and they flipped through the library and settled on continuing the series they had started a while ago.

„So how did you catch a cold? If you can even call it that“, Prompto asked.

„Dunno, just happened. Probably because you dragged me all over town yesterday and it was freezing“, Noctis said and playfully clicked his tongue.

„Oh come on, I asked you to walk from the school to here. It’s not even that far, how was I supposed to know you are so delicate“, he grinned and Noctis just grunted in reply.

„I was this close to dying“, Noctis held up his forefinger and thumb.

„Like I said, can’t be that bad if you can still eat junk food.“

„Yeah, right“, his friend said.

„But that place actually does deliveries, you know? You could have just called them if you were that close to starving“, Prompto explained.

„Why? I'd rather call you“, Noctis said matter of factly.

Prompto blushed intensely and he looked away, he buried his face in his hand and peeked at Noctis, who seemed unfazed and stared at the TV ahead. 

After three episodes of the show Prompto got up to leave, Noctis had begun yawning consecutively over half an hour ago and Prompto was quite tired himself. They said their goodbyes and Prompto made his way back to his own lonely place.

 

 

 

Ever since that day whenever Prompto and Noctis didn’t already hang out, Noctis would call, telling Prompto what food he wanted, or just telling him he was hungry in general and letting Prompto decide. Then Prompto would go pick up the food and later hang out with Noctis, watching movies, playing video games, talking, or just sitting next to each other in comfortable silence.

It was bliss. Prompto had been surprised that Noctis didn’t seem to get sick of Prompto being constantly present. Somehow Prompto was expecting him to throw him out one day, because Noctis got bored of him or was annoyed by his constant stream of babbling about random stuff.

But the more they hung out the more comfortable around Noctis, he had always been comfortable around him, but now he felt like he could loosen up a little, not try so hard all the time. Just be himself, whoever that was. 

Maybe it was his imagination or just wishful thinking, but maybe he had gotten a little bit more comfortable with his relationship to food as well. He still couldn’t help himself but to break every little thing he ate down into kcal, fat, protein, carbs and sugar, but still. Maybe it had gotten a little better. 

Even Ignis and Gladio had warmed up to him, even though Ignis lectured them about their occasionally _poor_ food choices and encouraged them to choose healthier options. Sneakily leaving flyers of the places he deemed worthy. Sometimes they all hung out together and those days always promised to be fun. Fun, he loved fun and he lived for the smiles he got when he made a joke and even more for the laughs. Especially for the rare laughs of Noctis, whenever he got a soft chuckle his heart swelled with pride. 

Just now he was on his way to pick up some chinese food Noct had asked him to get. He couldn’t wait to get back to his friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this fic is headed. Well, I sort of know, but since this is my first one which is not supposed to be a oneshot, I am not sure if I'll manage to finish it in only 3 chapters, we'll see. Also not sure if the rating may change.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
